Ingrid the Snow Queen
'''Ingrid the Snow Queen (formerly Lady Ingrid Wilkes of Keotopia) '''is the deceased sister of Eloisa and Eleanor, and the antagonist of Ingrid the Snow Queen. Appearance Ingrid has the same elf-pointed ears, face structure and eye color as her younger sisters. She is very beautiful. She has pale platinum blonde, almost pale grey hair in a bun and dark slate blue lips. Unlike Eloisa and Eleanor, who have warm smile, Ingrid has a cold, crooked one. Her attire consists of a snow white Victorian-style dress with powder blue trimmings. She has sky blue heels. In her newest form, her skin is now very pale, just like the color of snow. Her eye color, ears and face structure haven't changed. She now wears a white-and-silver dress made from ice fragments. Icy mist always follow her when she walks. Her makeup is heavy, now having thick eyelashes and blue eyeshadow. Her heels are made of clear ice. Personality As the queen of ice and snow, she is cold who treats others like slaves, or especially, weak people. She thinks highly of herself, and believes she is the most powerful. She is considered to be manipulative, as she pretends to be innocent to everyone. Her beauty is also used to manipulate others as well. She holds a grudge against Mary-Kate and Ina and plans her revenge. History She was born in Christmas Eve in Keotopia's palace. She was gifted the power of ice by the Keotopian deity, K'an. At the age of 3, she had her sister Eloisa in November 15, which was the founder of the planet's death anniversary. Later, at the of 5, she had her other sister. Her parents gave the baby's name Glenda, because the grandmother wanted her grandchild to be named after her before she dies. When she was just 6 years old, it was a huge war in Keotopia against the Leopardians, so they planted a tree so Keotopia could be safe and grew fast a beautiful tree inside a temple named Temple of Wisedom. Her parents and Lady Ivy made an agreement to end the war.Two years later, they had another baby sister named Eleanor, who had healing powers. When she was 15 (in human age), she grew very jealous to her siblings because her parents paid more attention to them more than her. Her parents are very suspicious on Ingrid's strange behavior and needs to find out what happened to her. She refused to talk about it and said she is "fine". She then grew hatred towards Eloisa and plans to get rid of her. Before even the war, she secretly hired an assassin to kill Eloisa, but instead killed her parents (plus himself), which devastated everyone. After her parents' funeral, she was crowned queen of Keotopia. Glenda learned that Ingrid hired an assassin to kill her parents, she accused her, but Ingrid talked back. Their heated argument caused her to accidentally stab Glenda on the chest with an ice dagger. But, she realized that Eloisa and Eleanor saw what she has done, and pleads them not to tell everyone. They promised that to her. Her reign ended when she was murdered in her sleep by a mysterious man. No one knew him, no one knew his identity. Her death was mysterious... Her soul regenerated a new body, but this time, it is made of ice and the sun won't melt her... She wants revenge. Trivia * She is possibly even more dangerous than Dr. Budur. Her strength is unknown. * She has two deaths so far: being murdered and melted by energy.